One Of the Boys
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Jubilee doesn't wanna be just one of the boys, but that's not how someone else sees her.... I stink worse than a skunk when it comes to summaries, but it's better than it sounds! Two-shot, two POVs. JUBBY, no duh :
1. Chapter 1

As you may have figured out of the title, yes, I have been listening to Katy Perry recently. So I figured I might as well do something about it :)

Just a thing - it starts out in the past tense, then moves on to the present tense, like she's reflecting on past events, got it? Did I mention this is from Jubilee's POV?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, and I couldn't be Katy Perry even if I tried. Lol…

* * *

One of the Boys

* * *

It all started when a spider crawled out of my baseball mitt. That, and the fact I didn't scream at it like some six year old.

"Inner guy, much Jubes, 'cause y'know, most girls would've started screaming or something," Ray quipped. And cue the reddening of my ears. I mean, seriously? Is it a requirement for all girls to scream when they see a bug, or something?

"Listen, bub," I growled, sounding scarily like Logan. I marched over to him and pulled him down to my level, so I could be more intimidating. "Let's get this straight. I am a girl. Not many girls can do this," I held up my fist, with plasmoids bursting all around it. "But then again, not many girls can form bombs in their fists or throw fire at people."

I pulled his face even closer without having him touch me, if that was even possible. "I am not like most girls. But _I am still a girl._"

"Hey, hey, take a chill pill," he said once I relaxed my grip, standing up straight. I dusted myself off, wiping a bit of sweat from my brow. He was right, I really did over react on that one, but there it was, my inner insecurity, voiced out loud.

I dunno about others, but I sure as stinkin' heck don't want to be treated like one of the boys. Just slight recognition would be nice. Not full out chivalry, but recognition would be nice, you know? Anything but to be looked at like a little sister.

I know I act a little weird sometimes, like when I start dancing to music no one else can hear, or laugh at my own thoughts, but that happens to everyone. When I start air-guitaring, for example. Lots of weird looks there, but at least I'm not as bad as Evan when he pretends his eraser is a mini skateboard and his binder is a ramp, or when he starts air-drumming. That last time when his hit his finger against the desk too hard was hilarious; he was cursing like a truck driver for a full hour! Needless to say, Jamie got a brand new vocabulary until Storm heard him, and both of them were in for a world of trouble.

Back on topic. So I was a little hard on Ray. So what? Don't give me that look: my reasons were perfectly legitimate. Though the main driving factor was not present at the time – for which I'm kind of glad – my actions were completely justifiable.

After my little rant, I stormed back inside looking for something to cool off. Literally or figuratively, but either way, I found Bobby as I wandered into the kitchen. Immediately, my cheeks turned red, though it probably wasn't that noticeable through the mud that had become my make up. Then I noticed he was motionless and had his forehead on the table in front of him. I promptly decided to sneak away before he noticed me looking like this.

Later, all clean and wholly presentable, I noticed Bobby walking around with a huge purple lump on his forehead, making me think it had something to do with the kitchen table. From all the times I saw him when he couldn't avoid me, he seemed pretty embarrassed about it – though apart from the fact it was just weird, I couldn't really see why.

I suppose if _I_ were the one with a ginormous mark on my head I'd be embarrassed, too, but that'd be because… well, of Bobby. So if you haven't figured it out, yes, I have a crush on my best friend. And that's why I hated it when Ray started teasing me.

What made it even worse was when I had to leave the mansion. The day I left I kept the tears, promising myself I would cry later, but I came dangerously close to cracking when Bobby only hi-fived me 'bye'. The worst, the hardest, the most miserable three months of my life, were those days when I was away from the X-Men. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it was like pure torture, watching my friends fight Apocalypse on the TV, not knowing if they were alright until the next news bulletin showed, and not being able to do anything about it.

I really hated myself then, myself and my powers. None of my old 'friends' wanted anything to do with me since I'd been exposed. School in back California was agony, at least in Bayville it'd been bearable, with others to get by with. There, I had no one.

Those months changed me. I became more self-reliable. A bit more depressed, I guess, slightly more of a problem child to my parents, but it was how I got by. Picking up attitude from who knows where, I didn't really notice until I got back the mansion, my 'rents finally convinced it really was the best place for me.

I remember walking through those double doors, wanting nothing more than things to be the way they were before. I also remember walking through those doors and seeing Bobby gaping at me like I was from Mars or something. Hoping I didn't have bird poo in my hair or something, I put on a show of rolling my eyes and scoffing at him.

Aside from seeing my long-time crush after a harrowing 12 weeks, the best thing was being mobbed by the girls. I was so happy to see them, I felt like screaming. Seriously. It was so good just to be around them again, even though Amara and Rahne were tag-teaming me about my hair and Tabitha was really trying her best to make me feel incredibly self-conscious about my clothes. Not that I wasn't already. There's just something about leaving the people you consider family and returning somewhat different, I guess.

"Missed me so much that you just _had _to come back, huh?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and my suspicions were confirmed when I caught his eye. Unable to control myself any longer, I kinda, well, launched myself at him. I'm sure if it hadn't been for all his training sessions we would have ended up on the floor somewhere across the room.

"You're such an idiot," I mumbled into Bobby's shirt. Yes, I'd changed, but not my height. I saved the crying-from-joy routine until it was time to go to bed and Amara was safely asleep.

After that, things were basically same-old, same-old, just a little less hanging out with the guys. I still blushed every time Bobby came anywhere near me, and still got mad at him every time he called me 'Jubesy,' or some variant. He still pulled insane pranks on every person in the mansion, and I was still the one to get him out of trouble. It was nice to know some things never changed.

***

Today, a heat wave stuck Bayville. Officially. It'd been really hot over the past couple of days, but today it was just too much. That's why I'm outside by the pool 'sunbathing' with Tabitha and Amara. Yeah, right. More like baking. Or soufflé-ing.

Smart girls like Kitty and Rouge have found an umbrella, or like Rahne, who's actually _in_ the pool, instead of just staring at it. It's so tempting… calling me….

"Forget this guys, I'm getting in the pool," I say, giving in and getting up. Amara pouts, but Tabitha flashes me a wide smile.

"Sure. Knock 'em dead while you do!" 'Em' referring to the male population also baking their backsides in the heat. I roll my eyes, tossing my sunglasses onto the deck chair.

"Yeah, right." I flick my hair over my shoulder, making my way over to the diving board. I spot Bobby looking bored. Well, he looks mostly bored, from what I can tell; he's got this weird expression on his face. I grin and wink at him for extra measure, laughing inwardly.

Almost to the diving board… and then someone grabs me around my waist. I jump out of sheer reflex before realizing it's just Bobby.

"Hey, Jubesy," he says, pulling me even closer against him. "What's up?"

"Wassup witchu?" I hear myself say. _Ugh… way smart._

But before I know what's happening, I feel his lips on mine, and I can't help kissing him back. "Took you long enough," I smirk.

"Meh," he shrugs, grinning all the same. Then, the craziest thing happens. Somehow, we end up in the pool.

I gasp as soon as my head is no longer underwater, shock etched all over my face. Bobby looks basically the same as I do. I hear Ray laughing manically in the background and make a mental note to kill him later. Right now, however, is for kissing.

Somehow, we end up submerged again, but who needs air? I don't… at least, not right now… his lips are all I need to live.

After what feels like eternity within two seconds, I discover that I still need to breathe. As Bobby said, 'meh'_._ Cheering and hollering – especially Tabitha – reaches my ears and I feel my face burn, and not just because of the sun.

"Pay up!" Someone yells.

"Guess we made his day," Bobby grins.

"Forget him. This is _my_ day," I say, kissing him again. And this time, we manage to stay above the water.

* * *

Love it, hate it? Pyromaniacs, could you tune it down, if you please. I haven't got enough flame-resistant spray to be completely invulnerable, you know? ;)

BUT I'M NOT DONE YET! THERE'S A SECOND CHAPTER! (Just another POV)

- J J Bean


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, part two, 'cause I like writing from multiple POV's :)

Same style as chapter one.

* * *

One of the Boys

* * *

The day when I realized Jubilee was, in fact, a girl brought a lot of changes to the mansion. Well, maybe it just me but… it wasn't just the way I looked at her, but the way I talked to her, the way I treated her..... I found myself opening doors for her and holding back insults I would normally just say and regret later. It just seemed that something clicked and, for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking of her.

Everything she did was the epitome of my universe. When she declared yellow was her favorite color, I found myself obsessing over the fact I had no shirts of that color. And the day she decided to give up meat for a week for Kitty's sake, I abstained for a whole 36 hours before cracking. Not to mention that I've always got a pack of mint gum in my pocket now. So, yeah, it's probably just me.

But seriously, it shouldn't even have been that big of a deal. The guys had been playing baseball – all the girls minus Jubilee had opted out – and we were all hot and sweaty from running in the sun all afternoon. Jubes had pulled her hand out of her glove, and a spider crawled out along with it. She flicked it away without even a second glance, and Ray, seeing this, decided to act like the idiot we all know he is, mentioning how most girls would have just screamed or something.

Jubilee stormed up to him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to eye level, glaring. While she gave him a good talking to, I just stared, thinking how _hot_ she looked just then, raging mad and dirt smeared on her cheeks. Catching myself, my cheeks started burning and I retreated inside mumbling about needing something or other, like the wimp I am. I ended up in the kitchen, banging my head on the table until there was a nice sized bruise on my forehead. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, 'cause walking around with a huge purple mark right above my eyes really drew unnecessary attention. I couldn't look at Jubilee without blushing until it finally faded away.

But that wasn't all. As I said, everything she did caught my attention. So, when she was started air-guitaring to a song on her iPod, of course nothing mattered for the next three minutes. Just her, her hair flying around, and the invisible guitar. Again, Ray, deciding to be an ass, caught me and has been making it a point to bug me about it ever since.

When her parents decided to pull Jubilee out of the school because of 'safety concerns', that was the hardest day of my life – I keep thinking what I doofus I was not to give her a real goodbye, hi-fives don't really count if you don't know if you're ever gonna see that person again – to be followed by the toughest three months I've ever faced. Not only because of the whole Apocalypse thing, but because I was going crazy of Jubilee-deprivation, or something. I swear, if it hadn't been only three months, I would've done something truly stupid, like taking the X-Jet to see her in California – not that I hadn't already been considering it.

The day she came back was one to remember. She walked through the doors with more flair than the sassiest Hollywood diva, hot pink sunglasses in her newly shortened hair. If she was cute before, she was definitely the sexiest thing on the planet then. I stood at the foot of the stairs, my mouth hanging open like a moron, staring at her. She caught this and smirked, rolling her eyes, right before she was swamped by all her girl friends. This gave me time to get myself together and reaffirm my idiot status by saying the most idiotic thing anyone could ever say.

I'd never known acting like an idiot could be so rewarding until then. She still called me an idiot, but at least I got a really, really enthusiastic hug. You may think it's lame, but until you've had the girl of your dreams literally throw herself at you, don't comment.

But that wasn't it. Not only had her hair changed, but she'd gotten some attitude to match. Tube tops, booty shorts, and a walk powerful enough to make even girls stare. She was the bomb. She started hanging out with Tabitha, too, for better or worse, I don't know. All I know is that she started flirting a whole lot more, and not just with me….

***

The pool is rarely used for recreational use, but today has proven to be exceptionally hot, so we've decided to make a day of it, barbeque and all. And so that's why I'm staring at this bikini-clad beauty, summoning up the courage to make a move before someone else does. She's walking my way, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I could swear I saw her wink at me just now.

Then, she walks past me. And I mean, right by me, wagging her hips.

Before something can make me actually stop and think, I jump to my feet and follow her. I wrap my arm around her waist and she jumps, surprised. I smirk and use this to my advantage, pulling her against me. The touch of her bare skin on mine is electrifying. _Focus._

"Hey, Jubesy," I say, knowing she hates it when I call her that. "What's up?"

"What's up with you, Drake," she shoots back, raising an eyebrow. Then before I know it, I'm kissing her. Honestly, I have no idea what possessed me, but it doesn't matter, 'cause she started kissing me back.

"Took you long enough," she says, breaking off the kiss, but still staying glued to my side.

"Meh." I'm about to say something smarter, but Ray comes up and shoves me. Which ends up putting both me and Jubes in the pool.

Resurfacing, gasping, looking for Jubilee… there she is. Her head bobs just above the surface of the water, looking every bit of surprised as I feel. I'm just about to yell at Ray when she swims over and kisses me again, a grin in place.

I forget how to swim for a moment, and we go under. But that doesn't matter; breathing isn't required for kissing. Well, maybe eventually…. We resurface to the hooting and hollering of the other kids, and both of us grin sheepishly.

I hear Ray say something that sounds suspiciously like, "Pay up!"

Rolling my eyes, I say, a little breathlessly, "Guess we made his day."

"Forget him," Jubilee smirks. "This is _my_ day."

She kisses me again, and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

This is only one I'm posting this weekend - I've been a bit hung up on work lately, but hopefully I'll have at least one more by next weekend. :) I have recently gotten some new inspiration, though.... ;)

- J J Bean


End file.
